memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Borg-Kubus
Canon Vom Taktischen Kubus ganz abgesehen halte ich den Fusionskubus für nicht Canon im Sinne der Memory Alpha. Wer hat den denn erfunden? Vor allem: Wie kann man 8 Würfel sinnvoll (symmetrisch?) anordnen? Wenn, dann passen 4 Kuben zusammen oder 16. 15 wenn der mittlere Würfel fehlt. Oder ist am Ende ein Formationsflug gemeint? Hat jemand noch den 1980'er Jahre "Rubik's Qube"? ;-) Oder kann jemand von Star Trek: Armada 2 reden? -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 13:19, 9. Dez 2004 (CET) :Sorry, habe die Diskussion zu spät gesehen... Star Trek Armada 2 ist laut MA Regeln non-canon, deshalb habe ich das schon entfernt (kann man ja wieder rückgängig machen)... ich finde, der artikel braucht unbedingt aufmerksamkeit und habe ihn deswegen als stub gekennzeichnet --Maith 15:27, 9. Dez 2004 (CET) ::trotzdem ist in "raven" die rede von einer Fusion zweier kuben. achja, und wieso soll es so schwer sein 8 würfel symetisch anzuordnen? -- Shisma 15:44, 7. Feb 2005 (CET) :Ok, es ist nicht wirklich interessant ;-) aber bei der Fusion von 8 Kuben erhält man einen neuen Kubus, der die Dimensionen x = 2 Kuben, y = 2 Kuben und z = 2 Kuben hat, also x * y * z = 2 * 2 * 2 = 8 Kuben. Stimmt doch?! -- FProg 19:02, 7. Feb 2005 (CET) ::Ist in Armada II auch genau so ;-) Bilderlinks Weil ich´s hier grad korrigiert habe: gibt es eine Code-Variante mit der man verlinkte Bilder aus der MA:en wie bei diesem Artikel skalieren kann? "http://www...bla.jpg|thumb|200px" oder sowas funktioniert dabei nämlich nicht :-( Auch nicht mit Bild: Dabei würde das echt Speicherplatz sparen. Umbenennen / Verschieben Für alle Neulinge und alten Hasen, die das Umbenennen eines Artikel nch nie gemacht haben, hier nochmal eine kurze Anleitung: # Du musst dich anmelden! Tut nicht weh und du bekommst auch keinen Spam. # Den Knopf "verschieben" drücken # neuen Namen eingeben - Fertig! * Siehe auch Hilfe:Seiten umbenennen (verschieben) Leider sind gestern ein paar Borg-Artikel durch "dreckiges umbenennen" in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Dadurch, dass der Inhalt auf eine neue Seite kopiert wurde, ist die Bearbeitungseschichte verloren gegangen. Für alle, die vorher an dem Artikel gearbeitet haben heißt das, dass sie in der Vergessenheit versinken. Ich habe den Vorgang rückgängig gemacht, einen Ausläufer könnt ihr noch unter Borg-Kubus/umbenennen (Versionen) betrachten. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 03:13, 1. Apr 2005 (EST) Die Unterseite mit den Versionen ist nicht mehr nötig, da beide Artikel zu einem verschmolzen wurden und die Versionen jetzt alle verein sind. 10:52, 4. Sep 2005 (UTC) Fusionskubus canon?! Sagt mal ist der angesprochene Fusionskubus nicht nur Meta-Trek, weil er nur im Spiel Star Trek: Armada II vorkommt? -- defchris 22:47, 15. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Ich kenn auch keine Serienreferenz dafür. --Porthos 22:50, 15. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Es gibt keinen Fusionskubus in den Serien. Es wurde mal in "Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil I" die Fusion zweier Kuben erwähnt, aber damit ist meiner Meinung nach nur eine Art andocken gemeint. Die Kuben tauschten Drohnen aus und lösten sich wieder. Daher hat diese Stelle wohl nichts mit einem "Fusionskubus" zu tun.--Kempec 05:56, 16. Jun 2005 (UTC) :::ich hab die betreffende zeile mal aus dem script gesucht: ''"Field notes, U.S.S. Raven, supplemental. It's been a busy week. The cube linked with another Borg vessel and received over fifty thousand new drones. We now begin the dangerous task of identifying the newcomers." da ist nichtmal von zwei kuben die rede, aber gut, welches andere schiff kann "über 50 000 drohnen" mit sich führen? aber... dann müsste der andere kubus (another Borg vessel) ja ohne besatzung bzw. mit wesendlich weniger besatzung weiter geflogen sein. ich finde die idee mit der "fusion" der borg-kuben garnicht mal so abwegig. ich halte es immernoch für möglich das kuben unterschiedliche größen haben obwohl man, wenn man mehrere kuben gleichzeitig sah, diese immer etwa gleich groß wirkten...--Shisma 21:37, 26. Jan 2006 (UTC) angriffsziel erde ich bin mir nicht sicher, obs in angriffsziel erde war aber da sagt jemand, dass er errechnet hat, dass ein borg kubus noch voll einsatzfaehig ist, wenn er bereits zu 83% zerstoert ist - oder taeusche ich mich da? - wenn das korrekt ist, sollte man es auf jeden fall hier einbauen -- suit talk 09:14, 22. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Das war eine Episode eher "In den Händen der Borg" und Shelby zitierte eine Schätzung des Gremiums, das die Daten der Enterprise analysierte. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 18:06, 22. Sep 2006 (UTC) Schutzschilde Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Borg-Kubus einen Deflektorschild hat. Der beste Beweis sind die TNG-Folgen "Zeitsprung mit Q" und "In den Händen der Borg/Angriffsziel:Erde". Dort wird der Kubus mehrmals von Torpedoexplosionen getroffen, ohne das Schäden an der Oberflächenstruktur entstehen. Das lässt sich nur durch einen Schutzschild erklären. Zudem ist der Kubus von einem Subraumfeld umgeben, welches man in der Shuttledurchflugszene in "Angriffziel:Erde" gesehen hat. --Mark McWire 21:15, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :ich zweifle das sich das nur durch einen Schutzschild erklären lässt. wurde nicht irgentwo gesagt das borg schiffe über eine starke Ablative Armierung verfügen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:19, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Immerhin hat der Borgkubus aus "Zeitsprung mit Q" bei der Verfolgungsjagd nachweislich 4 etwa 50 MT TNT(1,5 kg Antimaterie; E=mc²) Torpedoexplosionen ohne sichtbaren Schaden überstanden. Selbst für Star Trek Verhältnisse ist das viel und es gibt auch dort kaum Materialien die das aushalten. Zudem ist innerhalb des Kubus eine Atmosphäre und aufgrund der Oberflächenstruktur muss es Kraftfelder geben die diese Atmosphäre festhalten. Außerdem haben die Borg dutzende Spezies mit Schildtechnologie assimiliert. Es gibt keine Star Trek Folge in der explizit gesagt wurde, dass die Borg-Schiffe keine Schutzschilde haben. Daher sollte man diese Aussage durchaus mal überdenken, eine ablative Armierung kann auch nicht alles erklären. In den Spezifikationen steht der Schild drinne, daher werde ich den Satzbaustein der das Gegenteil aussagt entfernen. --Mark McWire 22:27, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) naja, das is science-fiction. da ist quasi alles möglich. und wir sollten nicht darüber spekulieren oder zuviel schlussfolgern :/. ich nehme mal schutzschilde raus --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:39, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Immerhin bemühen sich die ST-Autoren um ein halbwegs realistisches physikalisches Grundmodell und soweit sollte man sich auch als Artikelschreiber über Star Trek-Technik hineinversetzen. Ich habe die erste Passage geändert, ich habe aus Schutzschild Schutzfeld gemacht, da dieses ja canon sichtbar war als Picard mit dem Shuttle gerettet wurde. Es wäre von den Borg ziemlich dämlich keinen Schutzschild zu verwenden, wenn sie doch über die nötige Technoologie verfügen. --Mark McWire 22:50, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Die Borg haben nach und "Angriffsziel Erde" ein elektromagnetisches Feld, das unter anderem direktes Beamen verhindert und das nach immer wieder entsprechend der gegnerischen Waffen angepasst wird. Allerdings schützt es nicht davor, dass Schiffe hindurchfliegen können - anders als die Schutzschilde der Sternenflotte, die nach auch Kollisionen mit größeren Objekten abfangen. Meint ihr sowas in der Art? 04:40, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Das klingt soweit ganz gut und so würde ich es auch für den Artikel übernehmen. --Mark McWire 10:26, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :fliegt nicht in ein maquisschiff in die schildblase der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]? siehe hier http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=175&pos=190--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:07, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ja, und? Das hat nix mit Borg-Kuben zu tun ;) --141.35.187.142 16:31, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) --Mark McWire 16:57, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ich kann der diskussion scheinbar nicht ganz folgen *müde*--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:17, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Anderes Bild? Hallo zusammen. Haben wir vielleicht ein anderes Bild zur Verfügung? Ich persönlich finde die reine Anzeige auf dem Brückenbildschirm der Enterprise unschön. Allein in VOY müsste es doch tausende Borgkuben-Bilder geben -.-. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:50, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Kantenlänge Bei der Hier angegäbenen länge 5km würden 125km³ rauskommen, nicht 28 (dazu brächte man eine Kantenlänge von 3,0365....) was sich auch mit dem decken würde, was ich von TNG im kopf hab ^^ :Rein mathematisch natürlich richtig, müsste aber irgendwie irgendwo belegt werden. Man könnte z.B. in die HGI reinschreiben, dass zwar diese zwei Zahlen angegeben werden, diese aber beim Durchrechnen nicht stimmen können. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 09:21, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) also die 3km werden in TNG genannt, wenn ich richtig im kopf hab, ich schau nache rmal nach wenn ich zu hause bin. Nur Woher die 5km kommen sollten wundert mich jetzt ^^ ::Ist denn gesichert, dass sich beide Zahlen auf denselben Kubus beziehen? Wäre mir neu, dass alle Kuben gleich groß sind (liegt allerdings nahe, lasse mich auch gern aufklären ;-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 09:47, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Habe ich mir auch gedacht. Sind das alles Standard-Kuben? Wäre zwar denkbar (Borg und Perfektion...), ist aber nicht belegt. Ja, schau bitte mal nach. Die 5 km werden warscheinlich woanders in anderem Zusammenhang genannt. :Dass (5 km)^3 \not= 28km^3 müsste selbst dem dümmsten Autor aufgefallen sein. :--Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 09:59, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ist es vllt auch durch die Synchro entstanden? ;-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 12:19, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) naja es gibt ja verschiedene typen von Kuben, evtl sollte man das auch ganz rausnehmen :Ich sage ja, HGI. PS: Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden (~~~~). Danke. --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:35, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :wo wird bitte genau in TNG die größe genannt? laut ma/en ist die quelle . da wird aber soweit ichs mitbekommen habe keine größe genannt.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:49, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :: Nicht TNG, sondern VOY: ERIN: It's massive. Twenty eight cubic kilometres, hundred and twenty nine thousand life-forms on board. We're being scanned. They haven't altered course. --Mark McWire 23:46, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::danke ;) --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:18, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Baustein Sollte man ihn nicht langsam mal rausnehmen? Wenn ich mir den Artikel so anschaue ist er inzwichen doch recht gut, wenn man es damit vergleicht wann der Baustein gesetzt wurde. --84.58.52.192 10:13, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Naja, es fehlt noch so einiges über Antrieb, Taktische Systeme, Interne Einrichtungen usw. Als Vergleich hilft oftmals ein Blick auf das englische Pendant.--Joe-le 10:26, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Perfekt ist er sicher nicht, aber immernoch so schlimm, das er einen Baustein benötigt? Da bin ich eben anderer Meinung--84.58.52.192 10:40, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich gebe dir recht, dass der Baustein nicht über dem Artikel prangern sollte. Es würde reichen wenn man ihn über den Abschnitt technische Details setzt, weil diese ja wirklich noch ausbaufähig sind. Leider haben wir dafür keinen Extrabaustein, aber vielleicht sollte man mal darüber nachdenken einen Baustein nach der Art, dieser Abschnitt ist ausbaufähig... oder so anzulegen... --Joe-le 10:47, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: wird kaum genutzt…--Bravomike 12:31, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Anzahl der Traktorstrahlemitter Sie besitzen 34 Traktorstrahlemmiter. Gibt dafür eine Quelle, ich hätte keine und würde es ansonsten wieder streichen. --D47h0r Talk 17:18, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ich wüsste keine Quelle, und im MA/en-Artikel finde ich auch nichts.--Bravomike 18:15, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Habe es entfernt.--Bravomike 05:49, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Erstkontakt durch USS Raven Beim Durchlesen habe ich mich gefragt, wie die Hansens in den 2350ern die Borg erforschen können, obwohl der Erstkontakt erst 2364 erfolgt. Dass sie ohne Kenntnis der Föderation die Borg erforschen (siehe [[USS Raven|USS Raven]]), geht aus diesem Artikel nicht hervor. Wieso haben sie ein Föderationsschiff ohne dass die Föderation weiß, was sie damit vorhaben und woher haben sie die Informationen über Transwarpkanäle? - Nreimann 14:57, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Zunächst muss man betrachten, was zuerst produziert wurde. wurde vor produziert. Da man bei TNG von der Raven nichts wusste, da es die Story zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht existierte, war dies der Erstkontakt. anhand der Episoden fliegt die Raven zum Drexler Außenposten und startet von dort, ohne einen Flugplan hinterlassen zu haben. Somit hatte die Föderation kein Wissen darüber wo sich die Raven befindet und eben so wenig, dass die Borg erforscht wurden. Sie werden sicherlich bereits zuvor Forschungen mit der Raven durchgeführt haben, aber das geht schon in den Bereich der Spekulation. Ebenso ist bekannt, dass die Borg über 3 Jahre lang erforscht werden, somit hätten die Hansens sicherlich Kenntnis über die Transwarpkanäle erhalten, aber ist auch eher Spekulation. Beantwortet das deine Fragen? --D47h0r Talk 15:45, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Die Hansens hatten offizielle Unterstützung durch den Föderationsrat für Exobiologie, und der hat sich auch erst quergestellt, weil man die Erforschung der Borg für zu gefährlich hielt ( ). Die Föderation wusste also zumindest ungefähr, worum es geht. Ich sehe da aber keinen Konflikt. In weiß man, dass irgendwo in der Nähe von Cestus III die Gorn ihr Unwesen treiben, es gibt Gerüchte und aufgefangene Kommunikation. Trotzdem gab es noch nie direkten Kontakt, und der Angriff der Gorn ist dann der Erstkontakt. In ist von den Ferengi sogar schon eine ganze Menge bekannt, wilde Gerüchte schwirren umher, von der Schlacht von Maxia ein Jahrzehnt zuvor ganz zu schweigen. Trotzdem findet der Erstkontakt erst dann statt. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum eine Spezies vor einem Erstkontakt – dem ersten direkten Aufeinandertreffen und Austausch – nicht schon bekannt sein sollte. Der Knackpunkt ist nur die Frage, wie viel man weiß. Vermutlich hatte man, genau wie bei Gorn und Ferengi, auch über die Borg schon Gerüchte gehört. Nicht vergessen, wer die El-Aurianer mehr als ein halbes Jahrhundert zuvor ( ) von ihrer Heimat vertrieben hat und wohin die sich geflüchtet haben! Allein aus dieser Quelle wird man einiges über die Borg erfahren haben, vielleicht auch das mit den Transwarpkanälen. Auch die Hansesn müssen ja irgendwie darauf gestoßen sein, lange bevor sie überhaupt aufgebrochen sind. Man wusstealso gerade genug, um sich vor den Borg zu fürchten, aber nicht mehr. Die Hansens konnten ihre Erkenntnisse aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht mehr an die Föderation weiterleiten. Deswegen sind Picard und seine Leute in auch so überrascht.--Bravomike 19:36, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::: Dass die El-Aurianer auch schon vorher gerettet wurden, war mir auch nicht bewusst. Da sieht man mal wie viele Fakten man berücksichtigen muss. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich mich ziemlich gut auskenne, aber man kann halt immer noch dazulernen. In der Folge klang es so, als ob noch gar nichts über die Borg bekannt ist, aber das liegt einfach daran, dass alle anderen Handlungsstränge erst später produziert wurden. - Nreimann 21:22, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Natürlich, das ist der echt Grund dafür. Aber es ist durchaus möglich, das dann auch innerhalb des Star-Trek-Universums zu erklären.--Bravomike 08:43, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC)